


Put Your Lips Upon My Lips

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS IT!<br/>Or is it it????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Lips Upon My Lips

  


**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> [MADS](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net)  
> [HUGH](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)  
> [PSD](http://sistaroundpsds.tumblr.com)


End file.
